


Bun in the Oven

by Stars_Flowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Be gentle plz, Bread, Dogs replace noodle dragons :p, Established Relationship, Everyone has a shop or something, Family Fluff, I just had a heart attack, Inspired by some calendar photos, Kind of young McHanzo, M/M, McCree has a bakery, Mother hen Hanzo, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rural town here we go, They live in a nice house, This is not scripted unlike the fics I'm too chicken to post, Town AU, characters will be added along the way, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_Flowers/pseuds/Stars_Flowers
Summary: Hanzo thought his head would explode with the sudden thoughts rushing into his head. Joy hit him like a bus and a small smile formed on his face. He was going to have Jesse’s child. He was going to make Jesse’s dream come true. There was going to be a small Shimada-McCree (McCree-Shimada) running down the halls of their home. The two of them were going to become a family of three. Things were going to change, rules were going to be made, and sex was going to be postponed for at least a year.





	1. What May brought

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome.
> 
> I'm scared and over-contemplating things. Out of all the stories I had, my head decides that a cute pregnancy reveal is worth more than any other idea.  
> >_<  
> Feel free to leave a comment in this mess.

Jesse and Hanzo were escaping reality when it came to living. Their house was set a few miles away from a rural town named Gibraltar, down a windy country road. Acres of land filled with trees and wildlife made up space for the lack of close neighbors and a warm house welcomed those who came. They were young and undoubtedly in love. It was sickening and yet sweet, just like the pastries they baked in their little bakery called, “Oversweet“. 

Gibraltar was an oasis in the midsts of all the drama life threw at them, they found peace within the world they created there. It was quiet, full of memories, friends, family, and most of all, their own home with a history to be written about.

The Alpha and Omega flourished off the fact that life was balanced. After all, who wouldn't want to spend their life with the person they loved most? An absurd question in the eyes of Jesse and Hanzo. They were happy with their garden that was growing, the full season town, and each others presence. It was them with their little bakery, remodeled house, and family to keep company. Young love was written all over their faces.

Which leads to Hanzo patiently waiting for the pregnancy stick to deliver its message. He was sitting nervously, intently staring at the stick in his hands as if it was about to tell all the secrets this universe held. He let out a small airy humpff in frustration and put a hand under his tilted head. He was used to waiting, always was much more patient than Genji, but those five minutes seemed to take forever. This was a serious matter to him after all.

It would decide whether or not Jesse would become a father, which he’s always wanted to be. Sometimes, in between their cuddle sessions and shared kisses Jesse would talk about having a proper family. He would go on to describe what his heart desired which apparently included; chickens and a few dogs, but also one or three kids running around the front yard. Hanzo wasn’t against the idea, but he wasn’t sure about it either. They’d barely been married for a year when Jesse first brought up the subject and it startled him. But now their second year anniversary had just passed in March and the Omega saw how much his mate wanted a family. The topic chewed Hanzo up, but he was willing to give anything a try if it meant Jesse would be a content Alpha. 

Waking up from his thoughts, he perked up as the pregnancy stick started to show a faded outline. Quickly he got up closer to the light to see…..two confident lines appear before his eyes.

He double checked the stick to make sure he wasn't imagining this. 

Nope, with those almost angry lines piercing his eyes, he was definitely pregnant. 

“Ohh”, The sound came out softly, almost incoherent.

Hanzo thought his head would explode with the sudden thoughts rushing into his head. Joy hit him like a bus and a small smile formed on his face. He was going to have Jesse’s child. He was going to make Jesse’s dream come true. There was going to be a small Shimada-McCree (McCree-Shimada) running down the halls of their home. The two of them were going to become a family of three. Things were going to change, rules were going to be made, and sex was going to be postponed for at least a year. 

A bark coming from outside followed by loud squawks brought Hanzo out of his little day-dream party. Sunny. Hanzo knew the mischievous Shiba Inu would find the right timing to break into the chicken coop. Sighing, Hanzo headed downstairs to grab some bribes to tame the fluffy beast outside but not before shoving the pregnancy stick in a drawer. For safety measures, he piled layers of shuffled clothing on top to ensure the secret.

Hanzo took the bag of dog treats and headed out the back door. The April showers were ending, signaling the beginning of a warm May, leaving fluffy clouds and wet grassland to met him outside, only brightening his mood despite hating to have to wash Sunny if the dog dared to take a mud bath. A gentle breeze blew through his hair and swayed the damp grass along the tightly aligned stone pathway of their house. Hanzo looked around to find the tan dog chasing the frightened chickens just as he expected. 

Hanzo made a smooched sound, "Sunny."

The dog immediately changed its plans from terrorizing the chickens to running to nuzzle its owner. Hanzo let out a chuckle and bent down to pet the trouble-making dog.

"What are we going to do with you?" He rubbed Sunny's ears, "Once there are going to be three of us that habit of yours has to be gone."

Sunny barked in return as if knowing what the conversation was about. Hanzo pet him on the head in return then stood up and led his furry companion back out the coop. A weak whine came out of the dog as he realized what was happening.

"Do not be a baby Sunny, you have Yuki to keep company." 

He pointed to a larger, white Shiba Inu that rose at the sound of his name, waking up from its nap. Seeing this, Sunny excitedly jogged towards his older sibling.

With one problem over, Hanzo needed to figure out another solution to his. How was he going to tell Jesse about the baby? Bluntly telling his Alpha that he was pregnant was the way he would usually go through with it, but he wanted to make it special. He wanted to surprise his husband, not give a casual talk.

Walking up the stone pathway, Hanzo checked on some produce their garden was working hard on. The garden was a little commitment project for both of them once they moved in, a promise that they would learn to slowly follow over time. Hanzo inspected the tomatoes and potatoes, looking out for any insects brave enough to feast on his precious plants. The cucumbers were growing quickly and the leaks were catching up with the season. All was well with the sunflowers as they spread and reached for the sun, to his luck the strawberries were showing sprouts early. Satisfied with this corner of life Hanzo locked up the gates and headed up the deck to decide on a plan.

Once he was finally inside Hanzo turned on the fancy tea kettle and picked out some cookbooks. He silently stood in the kitchen, frowning as he tried to find a recipe healthy for someone pregnant and also living with a sweets expert. After looking at a few possible choices, Hanzo settled on a veggie omelet and side salad. He knew Jesse would ask him why the sudden change in diet, so he mentally reminded himself to add chicken for good measure.

With his tea now piping hot and begging to be poured, Hanzo took the green tea and settled outside onto the Pergola Swing Bed outside, adjusting the pillows to his comfort. It was a gift from Jesse's family after they left for their honeymoon to Venice Italy were Jesse gladly took the place of a guide. During that time Gabriel had hatched a surprise and got whoever was available, involved. It could be said it was a welcoming present but either way, it was the perfect gift anyone could ask for. Hanzo smiled at the memory and sipped his tea in comfort. 

The Omega quietly admired the view of the large expanse of land and wrote multiple scenarios in his head. His child could be the one chasing the chickens around their coop, or playing with the dogs, maybe even just sitting on the deck and imagining. It would be a lovely sight no matter what they were doing. It would be perfect. He could already see Jesse playing with his pup. 

Hanzo chuckled. He looked down at his stomach and put a hand over it. It wasn't visible, he couldn't even feel it yet but he knew a pup was there. The Omega couldn't help but rub the spot. It felt nice knowing that there would soon be another person sitting on this very Pergola, walking up the adventurous trails he and Jesse had been on and meeting the same people he knew.

Now he just had to wait.

By the time Hanzo had finished his cup of tea, the sun was beginning to set lower. He almost forgot about dinner through all of his happiness. Nevertheless, he got up and walked towards his home. Before entering, he looked back at the view he was so accustomed to. It was beginning to look like May with the sun still having a few hours before setting and oaks growing on a coat of leaves. 

Smiling to himself, Hanzo turned to come inside. 

Jesse would be home soon and dinner was yet to be prepared.


	2. Days Grow Longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> Sorry I've been MIA for what, a month or so. I have no excuses since this chapter was written in basically two days. The plot line is...forming...slower than I'd honestly like it to.  
> The tags are a mess so don't even bother.  
> I'm absolutely not confident in this chapter whatsoever, Hanzo in OOC in my opinion and it feels rushed but here it is anyway.  
> It's like 4:00 am where I'm at but I felt bad for holding up the fic as it is so why not screw up a non-existent sleep schedule.  
> XD

Somewhere in the town of Gibraltar, among the friendly streets, Jesse McCree was running his bakery. A corner street bakery that radiated with delicious aromas and pastries. It was quite a popular bakery, something McCree prided himself in. Of course, with every success comes a story with struggles and twists of its own. McCree could say that doubts and whispers helped to give a push towards his dream.

Being an Alpha meant you had to follow the hierarchy this world built. Everyone has to follow this stupid hierarchy that was like an instinct or founded law. There were holes in this pyramid of a plan, many chose to defy it for their own reasons, some being good others bad. With Jesse being a well-raised Alpha many expected him to find a more masculine job. Being a baker wasn’t what suited their best expectations.

Be it that way or another, it didn’t bother Jesse.

At the moment he was focused on kneading the excuse for dough in his hands. The outcome was to be a promising seeded bread, but thanks to Sombra's crappy baking skills it might as well be trashed. Jesse gave a soft sigh as the dough was now deemed uneatable. 

“Adios amigo.” He tossed it into a trash bin. He turned to face the guilty party. “Why do I trust you.”

“You cannot blame me.” Sombra quickly took her stance.

“I gave you a simple recipe. It had five steps, five steps Olivia, five fuckin’ steps.” 

The Beta shrugged, “You hired me.”

“To work the cash register when I’m not there.”

“Tomato, Tomatoe Jessito. " Full of sass as always. "You gave me a chance in this department and I clearly do not have the skills.” 

She was right. When they were pups she’d managed to burn omelets. After several other mishaps in the kitchen, she was banned and limited to cereal. That privilege was soon also taken away.

“You never cease to amaze me.”

“That though,” She pointed with one of her long nails, “is my skill.”

The baker gave a small snort in agreement, “Yeah, now get back to yer post.”

Happily, the Beta walked out, leaving Jesse to realize how big of a mess she had caused. Flour covered almost every surface possible, and how on this blessed earth was he going to clean the seeds that were stuck in the crevices. Annoyed, he had no other choice other than to undo his sisters doing. 

It was a bitch to deal with, to say the least.

Another hour wasted on cleaning, another hour closer to going home. It was going to be the highlight of his day to come home and take a nap with his Hannybee. The morning hadn’t started off as well as the others. He woke up later than he usually did, a surprising occurrence when he was the early bird, causing the bakery to be delayed by an hour or so. Gabe hadn't come in with his usual order of coffee and Sombra had just added her own scoop to the pile. 

Once the floors were clean (he didn’t bother with detail at this point) Jesse headed out to the counter. Lena was working the cashier whereas Sombra...Sombra’s scent wasn’t even present. If it's not one thing then it's another that's chasing him today.

He treaded to the only employ on sight, “Lena you haven't a clue as to where she went.” He referred to the turd named Olivia.

“Nope, not a clue.” Lena chirped back. Jesse wondered how she managed to keep her happiness genuine. 

Tired he asked, “What time is it ‘till closing?”

At that, the Beta broke a little, “Another two hours.”

McCree rubbed his face. The sun wasn’t setting and neither were the customers. Lunch had just passed for the town and was progressing into dinner.

“Hard day?” Jesse could tell by her voice that she wanted out to go home. He didn’t blame her.

“I forget how stupid people can be when it comes to the smallest of things.” The Beta’s British accent grew. “They argued over bread McCree. Over a loaf of bread! Excuse me, ma’am, I chose the other loaf. You gave her my loaf miss!” She imitated the arguing customers. 

Jesse chuckled a little. It was easy to remember all the stories that happened in this small town. Everyone was a neighbor, a friend, or a relative, which meant that almost everyone knew each other. One mistake and soon enough the gossip was being spread by witnesses and old ladies. It was a dangerous deal to make once you stepped foot into a town like Gibraltar.

“Sayyy,” The Alpha’s voice became deadly sly, “You wanna close early. It’s Wednesday and you’re the only worker who stayed behind.” 

“That would be just lovely.” Lena’s tone was equally the intent.

“Yes, it would.”

“I’m done.” She ran off her post and into the baking room.

Jesse made his way to the door and flipped the sign to closed, writing some fake excuse as to why. Without hesitation, he joined Lena who was vigorously washing the last of the dishes and utensils. He took the remaining breads and pastries and tucked them inside to sell tomorrow. Meanwhile, he took a Strawberry cake and packaged it with him. 

After some sweeping and dusting, both Jesse and Lena were exhausted from the rush yet ecstatic to go home. 

“Here.” Jesse tossed some keys to Lena whose face shifted to confused. “Grab somethin' from the counter and eat it in front of Emily when you facetime her.”

The Beta grew smug, “You bastard. I’m going to do just that. Thanks, McCree.”

“My pleasure.”

They headed out the back door, remembering to double check if they locked everything there was to be locked. Jesse walked towards his red truck while Lena got to her new motorcycle. It fit her perfectly, with ombre yellow designs decorating the black padding and style. A quick wave to each other and they were off riding to their destinations.

McCree followed a frequent rode down the town. Apartment buildings and random small shops lined the streets while people walked rushed or conversed with others. It wasn’t loud, more reassuring than annoying, with each voice acting as a conscience reminder. Soon he drove out of the town and now headed down the country road that led to home sweet home.

His hand hung out of the rolled down window of his truck. A country song from the radio played as white noise while McCree buried himself in his thoughts. The meadows were a suntanned yellow, contrasting the rich green trees behind them. In the distance, a mountain reigned over the landscape. It was all mesmerizing.

Jesse’s head filled with memories of when he and Hanzo went on hikes and little trips. Their first winter was spent cuddled up with the dogs right next to their fireplace. Little things happened throughout the course of their marriage. The construction of their home was a significant moment and so was that getaway in Venice. The Alpha cringed at the memory of him trying to do an impression of the Italian accent. Needless to say, that was swiftly banned and forbidden by everyone.

A little down the winding road and McCree spotted Reinhardt’s Dairy farm. Cows roamed the fields, grazing on the grass below their feet. Further into the trees and Jesse arrived earlier than Hanzo would normally expect him to be. The cake that he had taken with him was thankfully intact. In front of him was their lovely two-story home, where Jesse hoped his darling was taking a nap. As quietly and fast as possible Jesse walked towards the front porch only to have his hopes put down by the fluffy terror named Sunny. 

The dog spotted Jesse and yelped in joy. He was a loyal dog, more so to Hanzo than him, but in fragile situations, the Shiba Inu knew the perfect timing when to interrupt. 

With his position given away, McCree continued his way towards the happy creature. 

“You little doggo.” He ruffled Sunny’s ear with his free hand. “Where are the chickens? You didn’t do anything to the chickens didja ?” 

One classic bark was the simple reply. Jesse followed the energetic dog to the back gate where he was greeted by a new sight. Chickens. His precious chickens were pecking the snow white Shiba Inu that didn’t seem to mind one bit. He gave out a chuckle. Yuki was always the more quiet and reasonable pup of the litter.

A familiar thud of arrows wasn’t new. Taking away his gaze from Yuki and the chickens his eyes led him to Hanzo. Not far from him, his mate was intently aiming at something in the distance, clearly deaf to all of his surroundings. His white and blue fabrics were loosened, swaying in the cliché wind. His scent was perfume and relief to Jesse’s frantic day.

He walked closer to his lover, slowly taking in the view. If he knew one thing from the years he had spent with Hanzo, then he was “relaxing” or taking out his stress on an animal or nonspecific target. 

“Hello, darlin’” His voice sweet and light.

Hanzo turned around with a smile, setting his bow down from its aim. “I knew you were coming early.”

“Oh really?” He purred back. Hanzo the ever-knowing.

“Waking up later than you’re meant to and leaving earlier than supposed too.”

Jesse leaned closer to peck his husband's cheek. He received a kiss back. “Miss me.” It wasn’t a question.

“Like any other day.” Hanzo tucked himself into his Alpha. 

“Mmmfff.” Jesse buried his face into Hanzo’s hair. An aroma sweeter than fresh pastries filled him up. It wasn’t the shampoo his Omega used either. It was the scent of rain-kissed strawberries and green tea spices that soothed him. “I missed you too.”

Sensing his delight Hanzo asked, “Want to go in.”

“No sweetheart.” Jesse responded, “Let’s just stay outside fer a while.”

Standing in acres of land wasn’t the best way to cuddle so slowly they made their way over to the much more comfortable Pergola. Carefully Jesse set the cake aside and settled to spoon over Hanzo. Quietly they lay there, McCree trying to match his breathing with Hanzo’s. 

“What were you stressin’ over darlin’.” He felt Hanzo tense up. “Take yer time. I’m here.”

The Omega shifted to face his mate. Strands of his black hair covered his face and an unsure expression was visible. Jesse smiled back, whisking the strands of hair away and kissing the unwanted form of his mates lips. They morphed into a shy smile.

“I will tell you in time.” His Omega promised.

Jesse kissed him again. “Then I’ll be there to hear.”

Some time passed by between them. “So I saw you brought cake.” The Omega inspected. “I wonder, what is the occasion?”

“No occasion,” McCree fessed up, “I’m just tired of eating salads that’s all.”

For that, he received a light pinch to his cheek, “What?” He wasn’t offended. “One day I come home to find three different vegan books on the counter. At that moment you scared me, Han, I don’t want to be vegan.” 

“Oh and that other time I saw you makin’ chicken.” He dramatically put his hand over his heart, “I thought ya cooked up Henrietta.”

“Yes, I remember that very well.” Hanzo teased him, “You nearly had a heart attack when I joked that it was your beloved hen.”

McCree laughed along, “Don’t you ever do that again.”

He leaned over to where he had placed the cake and unwrapped the boxing cover. A layered Strawberry Shortcake in white frosting appeared. And by McCree’s calculations, the strawberries on top should seal the deal with Hanzo. He looked at Hanzo who was staring at the cake as if it was sin, judging it in every aspect and detail. “Cmon’ pumpkin,” He edged the tempting cake closer to the Omega, “You can’t say no to this.”

Another look at the cake and Hanzo sighed defeated, “This was a bribe wasn’t it.” Jesse felt guilty as charged, “Fine, very well, but you can’t expect me to eat it with my bare hands.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll be right back sweetheart.” He sprang off the Pergola that swung from his force. He passed Yuki who was still under the chickens' surveillance. Climbing up the deck was an easy feat and so was grabbing a pair of plates along with forks to match and a butter knife. With his mission over, Jesse got back to his mate’s side.

“Alright sweetheart,” He passed the dishes, “Hows yer day been.”

“It was fine.” Hanzo cut a slice of cake, “The usual happened. Checked on the garden, fed the dogs, took care of trouble...the standard really.” 

By his words, Jesse knew Hanzo was bored. Not miserable, just lonely. They went about talking about how they spent their day and what future plans they had time for. Hanzo stabbed his cake like an enemy while Jesse ate with delight. To a degree, he understood as to why the salads were now a thing in their household. On the other hand, he didn’t. Everything was going smoothly in their lives from the tender nights to rockiest of days. 

Jesse took another slice of cake with a gazed face. It was his key recipe when in trouble. It worked like a charm with Hanzo and with the right adjustments, to anyone’s taste. 

“You know, you have never taught me how to bake.” Hanzo brought up.

Jesse gave him a confused face, “Really?” He questioned through a mouth full of cake. He didn’t recall a moment like that.

Hanzo nodded. “I’ve seen you bake and produce all sorts of sweets, but I have never attempted to do so.”

“Well then, we’ve got somethin’ to do on Saturday.” McCree smiled, “Have anything in mind pumpkin.”

His lover sprawled on the Pergola, his arms stretching for the nearest pillow. His gaze fell on his Alpha. “I’d like to make something simple,” McCree listened. “I want to make it together, something small that can be shared between both of us. Like a bun.” Hanzo hugged the pillow closer to himself and took a glance at Jesse whose attention was to him.

“Yeah, that’d be great. A bun would be great for a first try.” It was an idea. Of course, Jesse wondered how he hadn’t managed to find the time to teach Hanzo how to bake in the first place. He always brought home sweets from the bakery so there was no need for lessons. Why Hanzo hadn’t mentioned it before didn’t concern him, everyone had their time. Shaking the thoughts away he leaned in to whisper into his Omega’s ear, “Saturday it is.” He planted a kiss near his temple.

Hanzo gave a giggle that he would forever oppose and doubt its existence. With their conversation over, and cake visibly devoured, they collected themselves and made their way into their home. Along the way, Hanzo complained of how Jesse ruined dinner who responded that there was none to begin with, they didn’t carry the exchange into something more. Instead, they boiled some tea to accompany them. 

It was a long day from what Jesse had experienced, Hanzo’s just as boring. But the day was coming to a pleasant end. Comfortably they sat on their sofa, surrounded by warmth and tea. It wasn’t unusual Jesse thought, for the both of them to be cuddled in each other's embrace. But it grew lonesome overtime. Jesse knew that Hanzo felt the same way on this matter.

He wouldn’t mind having an addition to the family. In fact, he’d like that but he had half the mind to ask Hanzo again. _Give it some time_ he’d think to himself, only to be disappointed when the chance came around.

A hand came to his shoulder. “Is something bothering you?”

The Alpha retracted from his musing. “No, just thinking ‘bout somethin’.” It wasn’t a lie.

His Omega gave him a worried look, “I promise it’s nothing.” He reassured. The words worked to an extent. Jesse moved closer to Hanzo, sealing off whatever space was between them. His head rested on Hanzo’s who buried himself in Jesse’s clothes. By their lives this wasn’t wasting time, it was bonding. 

“My cowboy.” Hanzo cooed. “Where is your hat?”

“Somewhere in the house, I suppose.” He teased. “Does my head look weird without it?” Personally, he always asked himself that question, for he always sported a hat. 

“No, you are perfect even without your ridiculous head-wear.” Jesse laughed a little. He’d heard all types of commentary about his choice of style, but since this marriage was successfully running itself for two years now, he called it a win.

“Okay then my archer, where is your bow.”

Hanzo sipped his tea without care, “Outside.”

“You forgot yer bow outside?” This was news to the word. Hanzo Shimada, Mr. "hard work and honor" was stepping aside to rest.

“It will live.” McCree was a little surprised by the reply.

“Then the chickens will also live in the fields tonight?” 

“Yes, they have the dogs to defend them.” It was a lazy defense.

“Han.”

The Omega sipped his tea again.“Hmmm.” 

“It’s not even sunset.”

“And your point is…” He turned to face Jesse.

McCree chuckled, “And yer more tired than me.”

“It’s one of those days.” 

“Gotchya.” He relaxed a bit. “So we’re…”

“So we are not moving and silently cuddling on this couch.” Hanzo filled in the details of the evening's plan. 

With the room being quiet enough to hear a pin drop, the world started to feel small. The clucking of their chickens subsided as did the yelps of Sunny and Yuki. This peacefulness settled into Jesse who was now one with the couch and Hanzo. The day had turned lazy, but at the moment neither of them cared. 

Seeing as the suns last rays of life began to drown, Jesse checked on his mate who was drowsily gazing at the window. It looked like they were spending the night on the couch. With heedful movements, he attempted to escape his Omega’s hold and take a longing shower. Mission impossible, he was pulled back down from his efforts. 

“Hanny.” He was pleading with no avail. A gentle glare was all he received. “I’ll be back.” 

He bent towards Hanzo and landed him a kiss on the forehead in hopes of another successful bribe. The gesture caused a weak effort of a grumble but worked in Jesse’s hopes. 

“Love you too.” He said as he advanced down the halls.

If his hearing wasn’t as bad as Hanzo said it was, then he heard him mutter the same phrase back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> So.....how was it?


End file.
